vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagamine Rin
Released on December 27, 2007, Rin & Len Kagamine (鏡音リン・レン, Kagamine Rin/Len) is the second product of Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series developed by Crypton Future Media Ltd. (CFM), male voice (Len) and female voice (Rin).Len is awesome so is rin and len is smexi. History At first, CFM projected a Vocaloid with low-teen girl's voice following Miku Hatsune, but there was a demand for a boy's, so CFM adopted a voice actress who can produce both sounds. The developer says that their family name was from the developing code combining Kagami (鏡, mirror) and Ne (音, sound), i.e., they are the mirror reflections meaning Rin "right" and Len "left." DTM magazine 15(1) Jan.2008 This is, however, not an official announcement of CFM. Also CFM had an intention to distribute them as twins, Nikkei Electronics (973) Mar.10,2008,126-127, ISSN 0385-1680 but this was not adopted either. "VOCALOID wo Tanoshimou Vol.2" published by Yamaha Music Media,2009, Page 47, ISBN 978-4-636-84438-2 According to Crypton's official blog, the package includes two voice banks: one for Rin and another for Len, both provided by the seiyū Asami Shimoda (下田 麻美 Shimoda Asami).http://www.artsvision.co.jp/data.php?id=1007 Official Profile Asami Shimodahttp://yaplog.jp/asaponmax/ Asami Shimoda's Blog Despite the double voice banks, the package still sells at the same price as Miku Hatsune. Updates On June 12, 2008, Crypton announced that the updated edition, named "Act2", would be released in early July 2008. Users who had bought the old version got an expansion disc free of charge. On June 18, 2008, beta demonstration songs using the new version were released on the company's official blog. On July 18, 2008, act2 was released.http://www.crypton.co.jp/mp/do/prod?id=30121 Crypton Rin/Len Kagamine act2 The new version was released to address issues with the orginal voicebanks that effected their ability to sing clearly. http://richier.jugem.jp/?eid=343 Hatsune Miku Note May 29, 2008 It acted as an independent installation, coexisting with the initial software. The orginal version of the software is now retired from sale by Crypton Future Media themselves and it is now no longer possible to buy the software from them.http://www31.atwiki.jp/nicogosanke/pages/24.html Nico Nico Gosanke Wiki: Rin Kagamine After Miku Append began, Rin and Len was confirmed to have a "soft" append being worked on.http://twitter.com/vocaloid_cv_cfm Twitter Crypton:vocaloid_cv_cfm Len Append is now in the process of production and demos of its voice have been given out; (high voice demo), (low voice demo) Usage for Music Since they are based on the same voice provider, both successfully harmonize with each other and therefore are often used in duets together. They also share a similar range and depth to their predecessor Miku. Len is the first male of the Vocaloid 2 era and the first male vocaloid able to hit high pitched notes. He lacks the ability to hit the lower notes less than Kaito, since he was produced as a young boy singer. Of the two voicebanks however, Len's is often considered the more difficult to work with than his counterpart, Rin. http://miku-challenge.seesaa.net/category/4481369-1.html Danchan-P’s Blog As originally Rin/Len Kagamine were regarded as a product for experienced users, not like Miku, they were not easy to utilize for beginners and were criticized that some voices in the original voicebanks were not clear and had pronunciation problems of the Japanese language. Act 2 was released to solve those problems. http://www.dtmm.co.jp/archives/2008/05/cv02_act2_1.html DTM Magazine CV02 Kagamine Rin/Len ACT2 Amazon:Rin/Len Kagamine Act 2 acts as a separate installation, for users with both versions, they then have a choice between four voicebanks overall: the newer voicebanks or the older voicebanks both with slightly different results. For having clearer pronunciations and milder voices Act 2 can sing smoother without skilled pre-settings and advanced editing for beginners, however, because of this it is less vivid and flexible and does not allow delicate settings and editing which gives a wider range of expression to experienced users. Users who own them both are enjoying choosing them in accordance with the intended use as each version has different features, just like having four different voicebanks; comparison of Act 1 and Act 2 edited in the same way (Rin Act1, Rin Act2), (Len Act1, Len Act2) http://toraborutei.blog.shinobi.jp/Entry/122/ Toraboruta-P’s Blog 1 http://toraborutei.blog.shinobi.jp/Entry/123/ Toraboruta-P’s Blog 2 http://toraborutei.blog.shinobi.jp/Entry/124/ Toraboruta-P’s Blog 3 http://miku-challenge.seesaa.net/article/117362393.html Danchan-P’s Blog Vocaloid Training Techniques Collecting:Comparing Act 1 and Act 2 Merchandise CD albums 鏡音リン・レン カバーアルバム「Prism」 (Kagamine Rin/Len Cover Album 「Prism」)~ 鏡音リン・レン feat. 下田麻美 (Kagamine Rin/Len feat. Asami Shimoda)http://asapon.jp/ Shimoda Asami Official Web Site :Release Date: June 10, 2009 :Number of Discs: 1 :Label: Universal Japan. :Length: 57:22 minutes :#Kokoro (Heart/Soul) :#Daybreak :#Rival :#Ganbaro uyo :#Otenba hime no uta :#Rin Rin signal :#Itazura Musume :#Soundless voice :#Zenmai shikake no komoriuta :#South North Story :#Meltdown :#Gemini :#Prism :#Story Of Evil Notable Kagamine songs See Also Collaborative Vocaloid Songs Trivia *Their relationship to each other has often been a heated fan debate. Crypton didn't announce anything of their relation to each other when the two were released. http://vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/3475-our-favorite-vocaloids-interview-with-kei/ Interview with KEI *KEI was also told the pair were androids and was given their approximate ages, but was not given any design directions.Rin was the first one to be designed and Len was made to match her. Their leg parts are designed to mimic speakers. Gallery D521dd670fc60caa1a3a4edd0be4b429.jpg F67cd679bcf96452b2e336831ee28644.jpg 37ecd31056e670bfa9da31d4edade897.jpg|Rin design teaser posted before the Kagamine release Konachan.com - 32733 sample.jpg|An illustration of Rin and Len by KEI References Category:Vocaloid2